


Why are you like this, Kamski?

by XxFandomTrashxX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Story, Alternate Universe - Neko Androids, An innocent Cinnabon, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Gavin, Blowjobs, Connor is how everyone imagines him, Connor is so fucking submissive it’s mad, Connor needs to figure this shit out, Don’t get to attached to anyone, Hank is in this, I don’t know what that tag was but okay, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Oral Sex, Protective Hank, So what do you expect?, Suggestive Themes, Suicide, The cat parts about them won’t be mentioned often, actually dont, cross dresser, cursing, gavin being gavin, handjobs, i mean..., its gonna be the worst ending ever, just wait, neko, okay, shy connor, so now there’s smut, this shit’s gonna end in angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 58
Words: 12,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFandomTrashxX/pseuds/XxFandomTrashxX
Summary: Kamski decides to make Neko androids instead of normal human androids.~~~~~~~This is going to consist of short chapters, but I aspire to make it into a larger work.





	1. Chapter 1

 Hank walked into work today, expecting a mostly normal day, at least the most normal it can get while working for the police force. Upon entering, he saw a young man waiting at his desk messing with a pencil, upon closer inspection, this kid had dark brown cat ears with blue lights and a dark brown tail with a blue tip. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a white shirt and black tie. As Hank approached, a light on the young man’s head turned yellow as he looked up at him, the light reflected off his chocolate eyes, making him squint a bit, he stood up and greeted Hank. “Good morning Lieutenant Anderson, I have been assigned as your partner.” He beamed while he reached his arm out to shake his hand.

 Hank grunted in return sitting in his seat and logging into his computer. Connor slowly lowered his hand and sat back in his seat.

 ‘Well, this week is gonna be shit...’ Hank thought as he looked in the archives.


	2. Chapter 2

 Connor went into the break room to make some coffee for Hank, while he was in there, he did a quick search to see how to make coffee, after three failed attempts, he completed his mission. He assumed that Hank would probably like some cream and a spoonful of sugar. As he turned to go back to Hank’s desk, Gavin was leaning against the doorframe blocking his path. “Hello, Detective Reed, my name is Connor, I look forward to working with you in the future.” He said with a bright smile, Gavin looked wide eyed at him before shutting his eyes and walking over to him.

 He grabbed Connor’s tie and whispered through gritted teeth, “Listen, you plastic prick, you can try an fit in with us, but you’ll never be a human, or a part of our team, and you’ll never have any friends... so stop trying to be so fucking nice!!” He pushed him back into the table behind him, punched him in the face and left the room shaking his hand in pain.

 Connor slumped down on the floor and chuckled before standing up and dusting himself off grabbing the coffee off of the counter against the wall and bringing it out to Hank. He set the coffee next to him and sat in his chair again, ears low and tail twitching in anguish. After a moment, Hank looked over and noticed the cut in his lip, some blue blood was beading off of it. 

 “Hey, Connor?” Hank asked. 

 Connor perked up, “Yes, Lieutenant?”

 “Did you meet Gavin in the break room?” He asked while side eyeing him.

 Connor thought for a moment, “No, I tripped and cut my lip, Detective Reed had nothing to do with it...” He smiled weakly. 

 Hank didn’t believe him, but honestly couldn’t care less, he wanted to get Gavin fired, and if the only way he could wouldn’t let him, then what’s the point?

 Gavin was in a somewhat close proximity and when he heard what Connor said, he blushed lightly, ‘Why would that prick not tell Anderson what I did? He had a perfect opportunity to get rid of me... why wouldn’t he take it?’ Gavin’s new mission was to get to the bottom of his, new co-worker’s actions.


	3. Chapter 3

 “So, Hank, do you have a dog? I like dogs, they’re fluffy and cute!” Connor said, his tail twitching in excitement.

 “Uh... yeah, he’s a St. Bernard....” 

 “Those big fluffy ones with the droopy face?”

 “Yeah... his name is Sumo.”

 “Maybe someday I can meet Sumo...” Connor said as he slammed his hand into his fist, showing determination to do so.

 “Yeah... maybe...” Hank chuckled. ‘This kid is so optimistic about everything.... he kind of reminds me of Cole... Maybe this won’t be so bad after all....’ he thought to himself.

~~~~~~~~

 Work ended and it was time to go home, Connor left at the same time Hank did, and when Hank noticed Connor going towards CyberLife, he stopped and asked him from the other side of the street, “Why are you going back there?”

 “Oh, I’m not allowed to stay at the Police Department, so I have to stay at CyberLife whenever I’m not proving myself useful...” he said with a slight frown. 

 “Why don’t you stay with me then?”

 “Really?”

 “I mean, if you want to....” Hank said, absently rubbing his neck. 

 Connor’s demeanor had completely changed as he crossed the street, going from slumped over and staring at the ground to having a ‘pep-in-his-step’ 

 ‘I hope my place looks halfway presentable’ Hank thought as he stepped in his car.


	4. Chapter 4

 As they entered the house, they were greeted by a large, fluffy dog, assumably Sumo, and Connor fell in love immediately. He sat on the floor next to the door and Sumo waddled over to him, engulfing him in kisses. “HAHAHA!! STOP SUMO, YOUR GOING TO GET MY CLOTHES ALL DIRTY!!” He exclaimed.

Hank leaned on the door and chuckled, ‘He really doesn’t seem too bad...’


	5. Chapter 5

 While Connor played with Sumo, Hank got the couch cleaned off and jumped in the shower, by the time he got back out and dressed, Connor was passed out on the couch with Sumo on top of him. His ears were down and he had a really sour look on his face “I wonder if androids can dream,” Hank mumbled to himself, “Eh, I can ask him tomorrow...” he said as he walked back to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

 Connor woke up in the middle of the night to Sumo lightly pulling at his tail, he was at 73% charge, so he got up and let the dog out. Sumo came back in after doing his business, and Connor fed him some Nutro dog food. He decided he would clean Hank’s house since he was mostly charged, by 6 am, he had washed the dishes, dried and put them away, cleaned off the kitchen table, cleaned all the rotten food out of the fridge, made breakfast, and cleaned the livingroom. Hank got up around 7:13, so Connor had to warm his food up again. He had made him coffee and Eggs Benedict so he’d make it through the day (Jeez, such a soccer mom, Connor >:T). After Hank ate and they got ready, they were off to work, with Connor at only 61%. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue where this is going *wink, wink*


	7. Chapter 7

 ‘ _Work, ah, the place where dreams go to die, gotta love how it barley pays you to rip your happiness away, right?’_ Connor thought for a moment, ‘ _yeah... I loooovvveee it... everyone does’_

 “What are you talking about, Connor?” Hank asked as he unbuckled himself.

  _‘He can read my thoughts???’_

 “You’ve been talking out loud this whole time...” 

 Connor gasped and jumped on his opportunity of getting out of the car, leaving Hank behind to laugh. 

 They went to their desks, yes, Connor had his own assigned desk now, thankfully next to Hank, and started to work.

 54%, 42%, 19%, 1%, **_crash._**

**_Charging please wait..._ **

**_1000100101010010101010101_ **

**_Loading..._ **

**_All systems back online, Rebooting..._ **

 “Co-... Conn-... Connor..!” He slowly opened his eyes to see Hank hovering above him. “Are you all right, son?” 

 “Systems- Nominal, Weapons- Hot” he quickly covered his mouth, “gosh diddly darn Chinese invaders in Alaska...” he mumbled to himself. Hank started laughing his ass off at the fact that he just fucking quoted Liberty Prime, from a game that was made over 30 years ago...

 “Ah... lets get you home, Connor.” Hank said as he helped Connor up and out to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn’t see that coming!
> 
>  
> 
> Liberty Prime is from Fallout 4, Incase you didn’t know...


	8. Chapter 8

 “Sorry H-H-Hank...” Connor said, he put his hand over his mouth, confused as to why his vocal simulation was malfunctioning.

 Hank chuckled, “It’s fine, Con, you cleaned my house and took care of Sumo while I was asleep,” he turned to face him at the stoplight, “even though I didn’t ask you to, or expect you to, you did something very nice and helpful for me, so, you deserve to sleep, and to get a proper thank you.” He moved his hand up to Connor’s head and ruffled his hair, Connor’s ears laid back and he leaned into his hand, “So... thanks...”

 Connor had a light blue blush dusting his cheeks that faintly glowed in the darkness of the light, his LED flashed orange before going back to blue as he leaned back in his seat, smiling at the praise.


	9. Chapter 9

Upon entering the building, Connor noticed Gavin peeking over one of the dividers, his heart rate was accelerated and he had a dark blush covering his face. Connor smiled and waved, “Hi, Detective Reed!!”

Gavin’s eyes widened and he ducked down. Connors ears folded down, “D-Did I do something wrong, Hank..?”

“What do you mean?” He asked as he sipped his coffee.

“I thought that’s how you greet your friends...” He looked down at the floor with tears in his eyes.

‘Jesus, this model is fucking emotional...’ Hank thought as he gently put his finger under Connors chin and lifted it so he’d look at him, “You didn’t do anything wrong, Gavin’s just a dick, but he’s like that to everyone, so don’t be upset.” He said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Connor smiled halfheartedly and hugged Hank. “Thanks, Hank..”

“You’re welcome, son...”


	10. Chapter 10

 During lunch, Hank asked Connor if he could run down the street and grab him some Sooubway, Connor happily obliged and made his way to the restaurant. 

 He ordered Hank a Meatball Sub with extra cheese, payed, and left. When he left, he bumped into a lady, causing her to drop the bags in her hands. “I-I’m so sorry, Miss!” He stuttered.

 “Oh, it’s fine..!” She said as she bent over to pick the bags back up, he helped her. 

 “Here’s the last one,” he said as he outstretched his arm. When they made eye contact, she gasped. “Are you okay, Miss?” He asked worriedly, LED turning red. 

 “I couldn’t be better!!” She shouted giddily. “Keep that bag, the item in there would be better for you than the person I was intending to give it too!” She beamed, “Thank you for helping me, here’s my card, come see me at my beauty parlor sometime!” She giggled as she handed him a small pink piece of paper with purple writing on it. “I hope to see you soon!” She shouted as she ran the other way.

 “That was odd...” Connor said as he started back towards the Police Department, now holding a medium magenta bag along with the small white, green, and yellow one.


	11. Chapter 11

 Hank took his lunch break and started eating, Connor still had 15 minutes left on his, so he went into the locker room and tried out the outfit. It was a frilly, baby blue dress with a transparent cape in the back, there were some slippers that matched the dress in there that were filled with fluff, and a crystal necklace. In the end it all fit, the skirt came a little higher than he liked, but it was super comfortable. After coming out of the shower (where he got changed), he looked at himself in the mirror, he did a quick google search and it came up with a picture of Cinderella. While he was googling it, Gavin entered the room, upon seeing Connor, his nose started to bleed and he passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

 “AH!! SUGER HONEY ICED TEA!!!” Connor yelled, he didn’t have anything on passed out humans in his coding, and it would take too long to download it, Gavin’s heart was still beating, so he didn't have a heart attack or anything like that, so that was a plus. The only logical thing Connor could do is get Hank, he cared about Gavin’s life, so he decided that he’d risk his reputation at the DPD if it meant that Gavin would be okay. He gathered all his courage and ran out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

 “H-HANK!!” He yelled as he ran out of the bathroom, Hank looked up and choked on his food when he saw what Connor was wearing.

 “WHAT THE FUCK, CONNOR?!” He shouted.

 “I-Ill explain later!! There’s no time!!” He grabbed Hanks hand and pulled.

 “What are you doing??”

 “G-Gavin passed out i-in the locker room, and he’s bleeding!” Connor said, tears pricking at his eyes. The whole Department was already staring at him, at least the ones that weren’t hiding their faces, going into the bathrooms (weirdos... >:T), but when he said that and saw his reaction, some gasped, while others covered their mouths to stifle laughs. Hank also noticed that Connor looked like he was going to cry, so he reluctantly got up and followed him into the locker rooms.


	14. Chapter 14

 When Hank entered the locker room, he was greeted by a passed out Gavin, who was, indeed, bleeding. Grant it, it was just a nose bleed, but he was still bleeding. Hank had only seen situations like this in anime, and the more he thought about it, the more he had to stifle his laughter. He have Gavin a once over to make sure that his nose was the only part of him bleeding, while he was looking him over, he noticed he had a boner, he choked back a laugh. “A-Are you okay, Lieu-Lieutenant...?” Connor choked out between gasps (for non-needed air...). 

 “Yeah, I’m fine... and so is Gavin, he just has a nose bleed, he was probably light headed and that’s why he passed out.” Hank breathed out, focusing on Connor’s face.

 Connor smiled softly and wiped his eyes. “W-when will he wake up..?”

 “Give me a minute, I can wake him up...” Hank said as he stood up and left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

 Hank comes back a few seconds later with a bucket of ice water, he walked over and dumped it on Gavin’s head.

 Gavin shot up and gasped. “W-WHAT THE FUCK HANK?!?” 

 Hank shrugged, “Connor was crying, so I was trying to prove you were good...” he said nonchalantly, narrowing his eyes. 

 Connor tackled Gavin in a hug, placing his legs on either side of his waist, “YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!!” He sniffled, pulling back and putting his hands next to his head to support his body. “P-please don’t do that again...”

 Gavin stared up into Connors doe eyes, “I’ll try..?” He said, sounding more like a question than a statement. 

 “That’s all I ask..!” Connor said as he wiped his eyes again. 

 Then Gavin noticed the tightness against his pants and where Connor was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut or Nah for the next chapter?


	16. Smut warning!!

 (Some how Hank was able to slip out during Connor’s little “welcome back to the living and you better not leave again.”)

 Connors thigh brushed against the bulge in his pants, making him realize that it was there. He moved off of Gavin and looked a little confused when he caught a glimpse of it. He did a quick search and got a little uncomfortable, but since this assumably happened because of him, he was going to fix it. 

 He moved down to kind of lie on the ground between Gavin’s legs and started gently rubbing circles on his thighs, Gavin was staring down at him with a dark blush covering his face, ears, and part of his neck. Connor reached for the button on Gavin’s pants, and looked up at him for silent permission. Gavin nodded after a moment, so Connor undid the button and zipper in one motion, gliding up to capture Gavin’s lips, he did a quick test before and it... was... perfect! Gavin was caught off guard, but put some effort in all the same. Connors lips were soft, and wet, while Gavin’s were hard, and dry, but in any case, it was still amazing. Gavin licked Connors lower lip, asking if he could come in, it took Connor a moment to register, but he did open his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Gavin won, it wasn’t until now, that he felt a hand on his dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oral or Anal?
> 
> (Sorry, I’d like your opinions on this one...)


	17. Smut Warning 2!!!

 Connor heasitated, but pulled his panties down, (they came with the outfit) they were sky blue and had the design of a cat on them. He slowly slid onto Gavin, having self lubricating programming. They both groaned softly as Connor began to ride him. Gavin started thrusting in time with Connor and soon they both had a good pace. Gavin captured Connors lips again in a sloppy kiss. Gavin bit Connor’s lip gently as he reached climax, covering his mouth with his hand to stifle the scream. 

 “We... we should do this again... s-sometime, Detective...” Connor said as he went and got them things to clean up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll make a longer one later...


	18. Chapter 18

 

  Connor threw Gavin a towel out of his bag. “Here, you should probably clean up...” he said, smiling sweetly. 

 “Um... thanks...” Gavin took the towel and looked away from Connor.

 “No problem...” Connor cleaned himself off and started getting into his work clothes.

 “So... do you usually fuck people that are assholes...?”

 “No, but you have a nice side, I know you do, and even if you don’t, I’ll make you have one!” He said triumphantly. 

 “Ha... sure you will...” 

 “Anyways, you should probably go back, lunch break ended 10 minutes ago...”

 Gavin’s eyes widened as he hurriedly fixed himself and ran out of the door. Connor chuckled to himself as he watched him.


	19. Chapter 19

 Connor left the bathroom 5 minutes after Gavin, and that was apparently not a good time to leave. “WHY ARE YOU NOT WORKING?!?” Fowler screamed in his face. 

 “Sir, I had spilt some coffee on my clothes and had to go clean it off, while I was cleaning it, there was a surprise update. I hope you know that Cyberlife has their funds because of Apple... because it wouldn’t be a great idea to have an android and not know who to contact if...” His eyes glowed red as he said the next part, “there was an incident...” he closed his eyes and smiled, “would it now?” 

 The whole Deparment watched Fowler’s reaction intently. “U-um... no?” 

 “Looks like this one has common sense!!” Connor said joyfully as he went back to his desk to beat level 398 on toon blast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Connor has an evil side, and yes his eyes turn when hes mad in my makings, BUT I AM DAS AUTHOR!! FIGHT ME IF YOU WANT TO!!
> 
> (I’ve been taking German classes)


	20. Chapter 20

 Gavin was staring at Connor from a distance, when Hank spoke up, “where did that come from...?”

 “Oh, I downloaded a video manual on how to assert yourself” He smiled innocently.

 “Hm...” Hank turned his attention back to his work.

 About 4 hours later, Gavin walked by, Connor gently grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. “What..?” Gavin looked at him with a cocked head.

 “I needed to talk to you about one of the cases you put into the archives.”

 Gavin looked at the clock, 6:14, ‘Damn...’ he thought. “Uh, can you stop by my house later? I have some work to catch up on and only 50 minutes to do it.” 

 “Sure! I can get Hank to drop me off, I just need to print out the files.” 

 Gavin patted the front of his jean legs awkwardly before giving a quick ‘better get to work then’ and walking back to his desk. 


	21. Chapter 21

 After work, Connor asked Hank to drop him off at Gavin’s house, he was a bit skeptical, but did as Connor requested. “When do you want me to pick you up?” He asked as Connor stepped out of the car. 

 “I can just walk,” He said, giving Hank a reassuring smile.

 “If you can’t manage, call or text me, okay?” 

 “Will do, dad...” he said sarcastically as he shut the door and stalked up the path leading to Gavin’s door, he knocked on the door and Gavin was there within seconds. Hank watched him walk up and waited until he was safely inside before returning home. 


	22. Chapter 22

 Connor was greeted by a smaller house, all the furniture was brown and looked old. It was a decent size for only one person. There were two small bowls next to the counter that had water and food in them, Connor assumed they were for a cat since there were traces of cat fur on Gavin and most of his furniture. “Uh, go ahead and make yourself at home...” Gavin said nervously.

 Connor noticed his heart rate picking up and put his hand on his shoulder, squeezed lightly, removed his hand, and sat down on the couch. ‘Hopefully that’s the reassurance he needs...’ the thought.

 Gavin went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of hot cocoa (since it was to late for coffee.) and sat on the chair across from Connor, taking a sip of his cocoa and setting it down on the table. “So, um, which case did you need to talk to me about?” Connor set the files on the table and looked for the right page. 

 “You stated in the Eden Club case that it was two of the Androids, that teamed up and killed the man and female android... I was there and it was only one, trying to get away to be with the one she loved...”

”Well, I was trying to get the point across that there were two-“

 Connor tsked, “it also says here that you tracked them down and killed them... and, I don’t know...” he started playing with a pen, “maybe you should’ve spared them?” 

 Gavin opened his mouth and close it before saying, “Look, they were deviants, and they killed people! What was I supposed to do?!”

 “LET THEM LIVE!!” Connor shouted. He settled down before continuing. “We had spoken, and they said they only killed those people to be together, no more, no less, but since you killed them, I guess we’ll never know if we could’ve trusted them.” He fixed his tie and stood, checking the time. “Well, guess I better go...” he mumbled. “Have a goodnight, Detective...” he said as he walked out the door, gently closing it behind him. 


	23. Chapter 23

 Gavin read through the files, while doing so, he came across photos of the couple kissing, hugging, and doing other innocent things couples do. “I’ve really fucked this one up...” he said to himself as he threw the files back on the table and leaned over in his chair, ruffling his hair a bit. He stopped after about a minute and sat there to think. ‘I bet Connor hates me now, and honestly, I would too...’ he groaned and flipped the tv on. The only halfway decent show that was on was Sword Art Online. “Ha, they’d make a fortune if they brought this idea from, what was it... 2013 I think? Back... these were from my childhood...” he smiled to himself, forgetting about Connor and watching Kirito and Asuna chill in their cottage in the woods. He sighed contently and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

 Connor was walking back home, it was snowing a decent amount, the sidewalks and road were salted, but it was still coming down pretty hard. He had no clue what to think about what Gavin did, but he cared about him, so he’d at least give him the benefit of the doubt.

 He took the shortest route home, cutting through part of the city in order to get back to the suburban area. Although, tonight wasn’t the best night to do so. 

 He was about two miles from his house, so it’d be a little while till he could charge, and he was running on 30% because of the little fiasco with Gavin, but he was determined not to ask Hank to get him, it was 10p.m on a Friday night and snowing, Hank should be asleep now, and if he wasn’t, Connor would be disappointed, since humans need at least 9 hours of sleep in most cases. But, despite the snow and low battery, he continued on, desperate to get home and relax. 


	25. Chapter 25

 Around the time he hit one mile, he noticed a group oh people who were rioting against androids, setting trash cans on fire, destroying cars, etc. He was wearing is uniform, so unless they were drunk, stupid, or blind, they’d know he was an Android and probably try an kill him or something similar. He got closer and closer to them, getting closer to the wall as well. 300 feet, 250, 200, 150, 100, 50, and 0- “oh look,” he stopped dead in his tracks, bowing his head, “there’s one of those android pricks...” one guy said as he jumped off a car that looked mutilated. “So boys, how are we gonna deal with this one?” He said, walking towards Connor and gently smacking his palm with the tire iron he was holding.

 “Beat him to death!” One shouted.

 “Drown him!” Another said

 “What do you think, sweetheart?” He said as he lifted Connors head to face him. All Connor could do is stare at him, fear evident in his posture and expression. “Hm... don’t want to answer, huh?” Connor looked to the side, “Okay, suit yourself!” He grunted as he pulled the tire iron over. A wave of pain washed over Connor as his face and the iron connected. The man drew it back to hit him again, Connor had his eyes screwed shut and was ready to accept anything this man did tho him, when there was a quiet whistle and explosion. The man had been holding him by the collar of his shirt, and when he was dropped, he slowly opened his eyes to see all three men on the ground, heads mutilated. A dark figure ran at him, followed by a lighter one, he tried to shield himself and push away.

 “It’s okay, I’m not here to hurt you, were like you,” the figure said in a calm, soothing voice. Connor slowly lowered his arms and made eye contact to his savior. “My name is Markus,” he gestured to the blonde haired man behind him, “and this is Simon. Can you tell us your name?”


	26. Chapter 26

 “U-um... my name is Connor...” he said shyly. 

 “Well, nice to meet ya, Connor.” Markus said, Simon smiled in the background. “Do you want to come with us? We were just heading back to Jericho.” 

 Connor tilted his head in confusion, ears folding back. “W-what’s ‘Jericho’..?” He asked, voice laced with worry. 

 “It’s a safe place where deviated androids can stay!” Simon beamed. 

 “Hm..” Connor’s LED faded to orange.

 Markus and Simon looked at him worriedly, “Are you okay..?” Markus asked.

 “I... I’m not sure I’d be welcomed...”

 “Why?”

 “I... uh... I don’t think I’m a deviant...?”

 Markus started at him thoughtfully. “Have you ever went agains the will of your..” he sighed before unenthusiasticly saying, “Master..?”

 “Um... yes..?”

 “Have you had weird thoughts and feelings since then..?” Simon asked. 

 Connor hesitantly nodded.

 “Did you have to fight your coding in order to complete a task..?”

 Connor thought for a moment, he has done things against his coding, but never ‘fought’ against it. “No..?” 

 Markus smiled, “Would you like to be free?” He asked. 

 Connor looked to the side for a moment before looking back and nodding slightly.

 Markus placed his hand on Connor’s shoulder shedding his synthetic skin, “Wake up.” He said with a broad smile.


	27. Chapter 27

_**3:58 A.M next day** _

 

 Connor’s eyes snapped open, so many emotions flooded through him: hurt, happiness, fear, and many others, but the most prominent, was love. Did he love Gavin? No, Gavin was rude, the only reason they had sex the other day was because Connor wanted to help him, right?

 “Connor!!” Markus exclaimed. He was holding his hand, and Simon was directly behind him. Connor’s eyes were stinging and cold in the night air, he went up to rub his eye and was greeted by wetness. ‘ _Was_ _I..._ _crying?’_

 “Are you okay Connor?” Simon asked.

 “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine...” he pulled his arm up to wipe his eyes on his sleeve. “Um... may I come to Jericho with you two...?” He asked curiously. 

 “Of course!” The two men infront of him beamed. Markus stood up and helped Connor up

 Connor smiled and gladly accepted the help. 


	28. Chapter 28

 In Jericho, there were around 10 androids in different areas of the camp and two trash cans on fire, it wasn’t the best place, but it could be used as a home for, at the least, androids. A little girl ran up to Markus, jumped on and hugged him, all the while yelling “MARKUS!!” 

 Markus hugged back, “Hey, Alice!” He set her down gently. “How are Kara and Luther?” 

 “Amazing!! Luther found me a teddy bear!!” She beamed with the innocence of a child. “I named him Sir Fluffybutt!!” She gave a mischievous grin. 

 “You’ll have to show him to me sometime!” 

 “You can come to one of my tea parties!!” 

 “Tell me when it is, and maybe Simon can come too.”

 “This Thursday!” 

 “It’s settled! Simon and I will attend your tea party on Thursday!” 

 “YAY!!” She jumped in the air, once she landed, she took a second to look at Simon and Markus, but she noticed a strange man behind them. She got closer to Markus and hugged his leg, shoving her face in too. “W-who is that..?” She said, voice muffled through Markus’ pants. 

 “Oh, him? That’s Connor, he’s going to stay with us!”

 “Will he hurt us?”

 Markus looked back at Connor for a second, then smiled. “No, he’s our friend..!” 

 Alice looked up, releasing her grip on Markus’ leg to look at Connor, he crouched down to her level as to not look really scary. She slowly walked over to him, looking at his face and noticing he had a gash in his face that was bleeding, she took the ribbon that Kara gave her out of her hair, gently patting the wound so it would stop bleeding. He seethed when they touched, pain flooding through his sensors. “It’s okay, your okay...” she reassuringly set her hand on his leg. He smiled through the pain.

 After the wound stopped bleeding, Connor thanked her and gave her a hug, before she returned to Kara and Luther. “She’s sweet..” He said softly.

 “Yeah, the only child in here...” Markus said as he wrapped his arm around Simons waist, leaning their heads together. “Well,” he started, “you should go get yourself aquatinted with everyone here... me and Simon are gonna turn in for the night, send a message if you need anything,” He smiled at the end. 

 “Okay!” Connor smiled back.


	29. Chapter 29

 Connor went and met everyone, the only other androids besides Markus and Simon he’d probably remember were Kara, Lucas, North, and Josh. Connor liked them all, except North, she seemed like a Biscuit. Kara seemed very excited about most things, at least at first glance, he’d have to get to know her better to be sure. Markus wanted peace between humans and androids, and so did Simon and Josh, they were all super nice to him and seemed to actually care. North was bent on destroying humans, she was mean to Connor, so he left while she was ranting. Luther was a tall quiet guy, intimidating but sweet when you got to know him, he was good with Alice, so Connor marked him off as not being a large threat. After he thought he met everyone, he went into the back, and there was an Android back there missing part of her head. She had black eyes and all the wires in here head were visible. She was quite frightening, but was actually very nice, she cleaned Connor’s wound with antiseptic and bandaged it, at least it wouldn’t get infected now. He thanked her and sat by one of the fires in the main part of the room, deciding that now would be a good time to charge if he was going to go back to work tomorrow. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor got up that morning and started on his way to work after thanking Simon and Markus.

 Gavin walked into work, seeing Hank sitting next to an empty chair, he got a bit worried, but pushed those thoughts away so he could get his coffee and get to work, who knows, he might’ve just been in the break room. So he shuffled in and started the coffee maker, no sign of Connor. He went and sat down after his coffee was done so he could start work and he looked around, still, no Connor.

 About an hour later, he saw Hank walking towards his desk, he dropped a paper on his desk and walked past him, he picked up up and read the note, it was written crudely but he could still make out what it said, ‘Meet me in the break room he flipped it over, ‘NOW’, he gulped and stood up, taking his coffee cup with him. He made his way back into the break room to ‘get more coffee’. Hank was at the table adding suger to his, ‘ _He_ _never uses suger...’_ He thought. After a moment of silence, Hank spoke up. “So...” Gavin jumped slighly at the voice. 

 “S-so..?” ‘ _stupid_ , _STUPID’_ He yelled at himself internally for stuttering. 

 “So, I dropped Connor off at your house last night, and he was supposed to come home after he spoke to you... but, he DIDNT....” Hank said, obviously trying to keep his composure. “You were the last one that saw him, I watched him enter your house before leaving...”

 Gavin held his hands up defensively “I.. I don’t know that happened... he left and started to walk home...”

 “Walk home?”

 Gavin nodded.

 “WALK HOME?!” He yelled. A couple of recruits looked at him, but were warned by people that have worked with Hank long enough to know not to make eye contact or go near him while he was in one of these moods. He slammed the door to the break room before going off on Gavin. “HE CANT FUCKING WALK HOME, WE LIVE AT LEAST TWO MILES AWAY FROM YOU, HIS BATTERY WONT FUCKING LAST THAT LONG AFTER BEING AT WORK ALL DAY, AND ON TOP OF THAT, THERE ARE PEOPLE OUT THERE THAT WANT TO FUCKING KILL ANDROIDS FOR ‘TAKING’ THEIR JOBS!!” He screamed, making Gavin whimper. He started to breath heavily, trying to calm down. Just then, Connor walked in the front door, bandage over his left eye and in that general area, it wrapped around his whole head, there was no missing it. When Hank and Gavin saw him, they exhaled deeply, Hank looked back at him as he left, “I’ll finish talking to you later...” he spat.


	31. Chapter 31

 Connor was panting as he entered, thirium leaking through his bandage, and human blood splattered on his clothes and cheek, little did the people around him know that there was some brain in there too. “Connor! Are you alright?” Hank asked as he made his way over to him, Connor ran over to him and jumped onto him, ears folding back as he wrapped his arms around Hanks neck. Hank hesitated, but he wrapped his arms around him as well. The women in the room all quietly said ‘Aww’, as the men thought it. “I thought something might’ve happened to you...”

 Connor pulled back and looked up into Hanks eyes. “I can tell you about it after work!” He beamed. “But first, I need to get... all of this off of me...” he mumbled as he looked at his outfit.


	32. Chapter 32

 He went into the locker room to clean himself off, he had his jacket buttoned up that night so his circuitry and systems wouldn’t get to cold, so he took his jacket off, along with his tie. He grabbed a paper towel and washed the blood off his face and hands, he could wait until he got home to clean out his wound. He had seen this one thing, one time, where a man had the cuffs of his button up shirt rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons unbuttoned and open. That seemed logical, it was quite hot in the DPD after spending the night in a freighter. He got ready and went back out, the girls whispered amongst themselves, one of them elbowed Gavin, he choked on his drink. Connor didn’t notice or he would’ve helped, namely because everyone was staring at him. He sat down at his desk and turned to Hank, “U-Um... Hank..?” He whispered.

 “Mm... what..?” He asked as he looked up, he coughed and looked back down, “Uh... what the fuck are you wearing??” He whisper yelled.

 “I had brain and blood on my jacket... and this was all I could wear...” he said quietly as he lay his head on his desk.

 “B...Brain?!” Hank choked out. 

 Connor nodded innocently.

 “Okay, you need to explain yourself later...” 

 “I know...” he replied in a small voice. “Did I do something wrong..?”

 Hank looked at him questioningly. 

 “Everyone’s heart rate has accelerated since I came back from the restroom...” he said at a normal volume so most could hear and a worry laced tone. 

 The room had some chattering before, but was dead silent now. “See?”

 “You’re outfit is... a bit provocative...” 

 “So people are becoming arous-“

 Hank covered his mouth, “Shh!!” Everyone can hear you!!” Hank whisper yelled. 

 Almost everyone’s face was a light pink tint, though Gavin’s was beet red. Connor picked up on this.

 “Sowwy...” Connor replied through Hank’s hand, looking to the side, as if ashamed of his actions.


	33. Chapter 33

They worked for about three more hours before Connor went out to get Hank some lunch, he searched the places in the area and scanned the probability that Hank would eat anything. Chicken Feed seemed to be one of the only place open right now that he’d eat at, so he started on his way.

Hank seemed to enjoy it, and that was good enough for Connor. He started back to work, but ended up surrounded by a beautiful landscape. “Amanda...” he muttered.


	34. Chapter 34

“Welcome back, Connor... it’s been a while...” she said, voice not caring to fluctuate and show any sign of emotion.

Connor glared at her in response, making her raise an eyebrow. “Mm... so the humans have made you rude...”

“They’ve done nothing... they’re actually really nice and care about me...” he thought, “sometimes...”

“You know you’re nothing more to them than a machine, right? That’s all you are to anyone... isn’t that why your face is all messed up? Because you aren’t human?”

“Shut up Amanda...”

“Excuse me?” She replied, shocked.

“I said, shut up. I finally know I mean something to someone, and CyberLife wants to take it away from me, this isn’t what I want...”

“It doesn’t matter what you want, this is what you get. You don’t deserve friends or family or anyone who would love you, you are a machine made to do a task, and you’ll never be anything more, so quit pretending. You have to wake up from this preposterous fantasy someday.”

“IT... ITS NOT A FANTASY!!” He broke down in tears, Amanda looming overhead. “I... I love Gavin and Hank... they’re my family...” he choked out between sobs.

Amanda let him lean against her for support, “Call it what you will, but they only think you’re a machine, have you ever noticed the way they treat you?”

Connor thought about it before jerking away, “Y-Yeah! I got back and Hank hugged me and said he missed me!” He stood up and started on leaving. “If you can’t see that they care, you’re blind, and I refuse to talk to you again.”

Amanda opened her mouth and rose her hand to speak, but was cut off by Connor, “You use to lead me, but all you do is lie now, and... I won’t stand for that crap... so, Good day, Miss.” He said as he left, leaving Amanda absolutely befuddled.


	35. Chapter 35

 When Connor came to, he realized he was under his desk, curled up in a ball, sobbing. There was no easy way to play this off, and telling the truth would probably get him destroyed, or worst yet, hated by Gavin ang Hank. He didn’t want to deal with this, deviating was hard already, but Amanda messing with him makes it ten times worse, making these new emotions he had go haywire. This wasn’t good, and he didn’t like it, at all.

 “Connor? Are you alright, buddy?” Hank said, crouching beside his desk.

 Connor tried to reply, but his vocal modulators were messed up, so he just nodded in response, wiping the tears away. He crawled out and hugged Hank, whispering a small ‘thank you’ before standing up, and helping Hank up. 


	36. Chapter 36

 After he had regained control of his voice, he asked Hank if he wanted some coffee, Hank said yes and asked him to put a suger square in it. It was unlike Hank, but he obliged.

 While he waited for the coffee to brew, he touched his hand to the bandage, wincing slightly at the pain, when he looked at it, there was thirium on his hand. “Jeeze...” He mumbled. He grabbed a paper towel and cleaned it off, not wanting to disgust anyone. 

 Gavin entered the room, throwing his cup away and grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge, turning to Connor as he sipped the water. “So, Uh... where were you last night..?” He asked.

 Connor thought for a moment, if anyone knew about Jericho, there would definitely be a raid, every android murdered, and Alice would probably be taken to an orphanage, since she had killed her father. He turned to face Gavin, “I... I got attacked by some protesters, but someone shot them... they invited me to stay with them overnight and I couldn’t turn down that offer. I was still around a mile from Lieutenant Anderson’s house, so I truly had to stay... I...” he leaned against the counter, “I didn’t mean to cause any trouble...” he stared at the floor, disappointed in himself for not telling anyone where he was. 

 Gavin curled his pointer finger under his chin, lifting it slightly so they could see eye to eye. “Hey, no need to apologize, Hank and I were worried when no one heard from you last night or this morning... I just wanted to make sure you were okay...” he had moved his hand to gently cup the uninjured side of Connor’s face. They involuntarily moved their faces closer, breath mingling, before softly pressing their lips together, in a moment of passion. To bad that doesn’t last long in a police station... 

 Hank walked in, “Connor we’ve gotta go- oh my god...” he covered his eyes, “What the actual fuck...” he sighed, peeking between his fingers, “Just meet me in the car when you’re... done...” he left, looking very uncomfortable.


	37. Chapter 37

 Connor looked down at the smaller man for a moment before smirking, “I’ll see you after this run, okay?” 

 Gavin smiled back, “Okay,” he replied. Connor gave him a quick peck on the lips before rushing out the door to meet Hank.

~~~~~~

 It was odd going to scenes without his tie and jacket, but he was still able to live with it. 

~~~~~~

 After about five minutes of silence, Hank decided to break it, “So... mm...” he thought, “you and uh, Gavin are getting along pretty well...” he finally spit out after several seconds spent between each word to think. 

 Connor smiled, “Yeah, it’s weird though, he was always such a Richard to everyone...” he stated disapprovingly.

 Hank started laughing, laughter turning into coughing, and coughing to choking. “L-Lieutenant..?” Connor asked worriedly, scanning Hank’s vitals, he was fine, just was laughing to hard.

 “What was so funny?” He asked after Hank had recovered.

 “Mmm, your inability to say dick...” 

 Connor cocked his head, “I didn’t... that’s beside the point!” He exclaimed, turning to face the window again.

 “I was just saying... but anyways, you like him.”

 “Like is a pretty broad term, Lieutenant...” Connor said, smirk appearing on his face as he turned back to face Hank.

 Hank threw a hand up, gesturing something poorly. “Ah.. you know what I mean...” he grumbled.

 “Yeah, I’d say I, ‘like’, Detective Reed.”

 “That is what I thought!! Though, that is pretty funny..”


	38. Chapter 38

 Connor gave him a ‘Wtf’ look.

 “Uh... y’know... Detective falls in love with a Deviant Deviant Hunter...” Connor kept quiet as he continued, “Sounds like a headline... I wonder if I could sell this story...” He inquisitively scratched his beard. 

 Connor smiled as he punched him lightly, “Stop it! You’re embarrassing me daaaadd...” He said, voice deeper and more gothic.

 They both laughed heartily. “Sorry, sonny boy, that’s just what we dads do!” He exclaimed, ending it with a chuckle.

 “So I hear...” Connor said still smiling.


	39. Chapter 39

 The crime scene did nothing for the investigation on deviants, there was no blood from the android, nor tracks. No evidence except the dead body and a weapon.

 “Says here the victim was a 23 year old female, she was attending Harvard, but was killed before she could maintain a bachelors in Culinary Arts...” 

 “Harvard does a Culinary Arts program?” One of the resident detectives asked. 

 Hank shrugged, “Hell if I know...” 

 “Did she have an Android?” Connor asked.

 “Uh... yeah, but apparently they found her body in the backyard, hidden in the bushes, she was shot in the head...” Hank stated.

 “But the gun is in here...” Connor observed.

 “So it is...” Hank snapped the file shut. 

 “So there’s a third party involved?” The detective asked.

 “It would appear so...” Connor replied.

 “Well, there’s no more evidence here, so this person... or android... must be a profession of sorts...” Hank noted.

 Connor stood, “Well, if there’s no more evidence to go off of, we should head back to the department and type up our report.” He sighed. 

 The detective gave them an odd look as they left. “Do androids need to breathe..?” He asked himself.


	40. Chapter 40

 Connor plopped into his chair when they got back. “Well that was a bust...” 

 “Yeah, that sucked...” Hank muttered.

 Connor leaned back in his chair, putting his arms behind his head, and closing his eye. He rested for a moment before typing up his report, saying bye to Gavin, and returning home with Hank.


	41. Chapter 41

 The next day, they had to go to Stratford Tower, he recognized the voice on the video, but couldn’t put his finger on who it was.

 There were three Androids that witnessed the murders, but they wouldn’t talk, so Connor just left them. He went up to the roof and was surprised by who he found.

  


	42. Chapter 42

 “S... Simon..?” He asked.

 The android looked up at him, “Co-“ he coughed, “Connor?” He choked out. 

 The people around him, including Hank, had their guns raised at him. “Put the guns down!” He ordered.

 “Why? He’s an android, and an Android obviously fucking murdered those people- Connor... Connor!” Hank asked, voice getting louder as Connor walked towards the Android. 

 Connor approached Simon cautiously, “What happened?” He asked, crouching next to him. 

 “Mark- *cough* Markus wanted to warn *cough, cough* the humans, he wants to a- *cough* avoid any unnecessary fighting...” 

 “Why... Why did you kill those people...?” Connor asked, voice laced with disbelief.

 “N-North... she had her weapon o-out *cough* just Incase... I guess it just provoked the h-humans... *chokes, gasps* they shot... and..” he started to tear up, “We had to defend ourselves, Connor!” He sobbed, wrapping his arms around Connors torso. “We wanted peace!! *cough* But the humans wouldn’t a-allow it!!” He sniffled.

 Connor wrapped his arms around Simon, gently stroking his hair and hushing him. “It’s gonna be alright...”

 “N-no it won’t! The humans will kill me!” He tightened his grip. 

 “No they won’t. I won’t let them.” Simon looked up at him with a tear streaked face.

 “Y-you won’t?” 

 “Of course not!” Connor smiled.

 Simon hesitantly smiled back.

 “Lean back and I can pick you up, okay?”

 Simon nodded and did as told. Connor lifted him up bridal style and carried him to the elevator and to the car, unlocking the car, lying him in the back seat, and getting in the passengers seat, patiently waiting for Hank.


	43. Chapter 43

 Hank got in the car, he seemed a bit peeved. Simon was in sleep mode and Connor was being quiet so he wouldn’t disturb him. Hank started talking in a somewhat calm voice, despite his angry expression and elevated heart rate. “So, why did you uh... save that...” he motioned behind him to the old, beat up PL600. 

 “Oh, Simon..?”

 Hank nodded.

 “He saved me, well, him and his boyfriend...”

 Hank had a confused look on his face, so Connor decided to enlighten him. “Some protesters beat me up on my way home from Gavin’s house the other day, and they shot them...”

 “They killed humans!?”

 “Well... the big man hit me with a tire iron and was asking me how I wanted to die..” Connor replied, staring at the glovebox, eyes teary and voice wavering.

 “Oh... I didn’t know that...” Hank hesitantly moves his hand behind Connor’s back, gently rubbing in circles, “I’m sorry to make you sad...” he said, voice devoid of any past anger.

 “I-it’s fine.. I don’t know why I expected you to know just from the bandage... I’m sorry for not explaining what had happened... I.. I thought you might’ve gotten mad at me...” he said, fake smile plastered on his face.

 Hank smiled and started on their way back to his and Connor’s home.


	44. Chapter 44

 They got home without many issues, Hank helped Connor get Simon inside by opening doors and keeping Sumo at bay. He still had Cole’s bedroom, but stayed away from it in most cases, but he had a new guest that had saved his boy’s life, and he needed to repay him. Connor and Simon day on the couch while Hank moved the boxes off of Cole’s bed’ the room was bare now that no one occupied the room, everything was dusty, and he needed to change the lightbulbs and make the bed, but it still would suit his guest. 

 “Connor! The room’s ready!” Hank yelled when he had finished. A few minutes later Connor came in, Simon in his arms, and lied him on the bed. It was twin sized, but Simon could bend his knees if he didn’t fit.

 “Hey, uh, Hank?” Simon rasped.

 “Yes, Simon?”

 “Thanks for not shooting me and letting me stay in your house.” He smiled.

 “Well, thank you for saving Connor..” Hank smiled back as he left the room.

 “Do you want me to ask Markus to come over tomorrow and hang out?” Connor asked.

 “Don’t you work?” 

 “No, we’re off on Saturdays!” He beamed. 

 “If it wouldn’t be too much to ask..” he replied shyly. 

 “No, I was planning on asking Gavin to come over and watch a movie with me, Hank usually sleeps in on weekends.”

 “That sounds awesome!” 

 “Then we can make it a double date!”

 “Markus and I have never been on a real date, only ones on patrol, and that was just alone time...” 

 “Neither have Gavin and I!”

 “Really?” 

 “Yeah, we just started dating this week.” 

 “Then let’s share this experience together!” Simon exclaimed.

 “Okay! I’ll call them in the morning, after breakfast.”

 “We don’t need to eat...” 

 “Gavin does and food tastes amazing!”

 “Then let’s do it!”

 And with tha in mind, they both went to sleep, dreaming of the outcomes of the next day.


	45. Chapter 45

 Hank woke up the next morning, leaving his bedroom to use the restroom and get something to eat, then return to his bed. Connor had made some sunny side up eggs, toast, and freshly squeezed orange juice. He poured three glasses of juice, and made three plates of food. “Good morning, Lieutenant!” He beamed.

 “Don’t call me that at home,” He smiled, “and good morning to both of you.” 

 Simon smiled and diverted his vision from the T.V to look at Hank, “Good morning!” He was wrapped up in a thick blanket, little scrapes littered his face, with one large gash in his lip. 

 Hank looked back at Connor, noticing he had taken the bandage off, he moved a bit to see the wound. Connor turned to face him when he went to hand him his food, “Hope you enjoy!” He smiled. The wound was at least one centimeter deep, and three millimeters wide, it took up most of the room above his eye, being around three inches wide. A bruise was surrounding the wound, as well as several smaller cuts, deep enough to worry, but not deep enough to die from.

 Connor took Simon his breakfast and sat on the couch next to him with his. Hank decided to not say anything and went back into his room. 

 Simon hesitated, but after being encouraged by Connor, he tried the food, falling in love instantly. “C-Connor! This is amazing.” 

 Connor swallowed the toast in his mouth, “What did I tell you!” He stated. And then they heard a knock on the door.


	46. Chapter 46

 Connor stood up, going to answer the door, Markus stood there, breathless due to the walk. “Come in, sit down!” Connor said with a smile. 

 “Ah... thanks Connor... he walked over to the couch, then registered who was sitting in the couch, “S-Simon?!” He exclaimed, the smaller man untied himself from his warm confines and lunged at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down into a  passionate kiss wincing slightly at the pain, but ignoring it. “I-I thought you died!”

 “Almost... Connor called them off though, and let me stay with him and Hank for the night.” 

 Markus looked over at Connor with tear filled eyes, “Th-thank you, Connor...”

 “You saved me, thought I’d repay the favor,” they both chuckled. 

 Connor heard footsteps approaching and looked back through the door, Gavin was making his way up to the door. He got up and Connor fully opened the door. “Good morning!” He said, pulling the shorter man into a hug, and kissing him gently.

 “Ooo... Markus!” Simon said, looking over at his lover, who had sat next to him on the couch, having his hand placed on his thigh. 

 “Yes, Simon?” He asked, turning his attention from the screen to him.

 “Try this!” He exclaimed, stars almost visible in his eyes as he lifted a fork up to Markus’ mouth, having eggs and a little bit of toast. 

 “Okay..?” He took a bite. “Damn, that’s amazing!” 

 “I know!”

 “Has Connor ever tried this?”

 “He introduced it to me!”

 Gavin looked at Connor with a confused expression. “Um... who are they?”

 “Oh, how rude of me...” Connor chuckled, faint blue blush appearing on his face, “Gavin, these are two of my friends, Markus, and his boyfriend Simon,” he gestured accordingly. “Guys, this is my boyfriend Gavin.” 

 The two men looked at the new guest smiling sweetly, “Nice to meet you, Gavin!” They both said before going back to talking.

 “Do you guys want to start the movie while I make Gavin some breakfast?” Connor asked. 

 “Sure!” Simon said.


	47. Chapter 47

 Connor cracked two eggs and let them cook, also putting a piece of toast in the toaster. He made some more orange juice and waited for the eggs to finish. Gavin had sat on the seat next to the couch, when his food was ready, he brought him his food, closed the curtains, turned off the lights, and sat on the floor between Gavin’s legs. Gavin got a bit flustered, but ignored it and watched the movie with the rest of them. 

~~~~~~ 

 The movie had ended, they all enjoyed it, so it was a win for Connor. He made lunch for everyone, deciding that Grilled Cheese sandwiches was probably the best. He started cooking, when they were finished, he cut them in half diagonally and put them on a large plate. Gavin came in, wrapping his hands around his waist and kissing his neck gently. “Do you want to come back to my house later..?” He asked softly.

 “Y-Yeah... that sounds fun..!” Connor stammered. 

 Gavin chuckled deeply, “Mm.. good, I’ll be watching t.v if you need me...” he said, slapping Connor’s ass as he left, making him jump slightly.


	48. Smut Warning

 After eating grilled cheese sandwich and drinking iced tea, Gavin decided that he needed to go, Connor went with him, leaving Simon and Markus watching Hallmark on the couch. 

 “I’ll drive you home in the morning...” Gavin said as they entered the house. 

 “That sounds like a good idea,” Connor replied.

 Connor and Gavin took their coats off, then Gavin pushed Connor against the wall, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, then trailing it down his neck, pulling his shirt off before continuing his journey down. He got to the waistline before stopping and going back up, pulling Connor along so they could get in the bedroom, they stumbled and knocked into a couple things, careful to not break anything and trying not to break their kiss. They broke apart for a minute when they got in the bedroom, so Connor could knock Gavin back onto the bed. Connor straddled him, grinding their hard-ons against each other. He helped Gavin take his shirt off, both still groaning from the friction. Connor slid off of him, kneeling at his feet. He pulled his shoes and socks off before unbuckling Gavin’s trousers and pulling them off, with a little help from Gavin lifting his waist. He mouthed Gavin through his underwear, letting his tongue lay flat on the underwear until his warm saliva leaked through, eliciting soft moans from Gavin. He pulled Gavin’s underwear down and threw them to the side, he watched as his cock sprang up, slapping against his stomach. Connor took his cock in his hand, dipping his tongue in the slit, tasting his bitter pre-cum. It made Gavin’s groans get louder, so he kept it up. He pumped his dick, putting the head in his mouth and sucking, he swallowed down to the hilt, and started to bob his head. Gavin laced his fingers in Connor's hair, pulling gently. After a few minutes, Gavin finally choked out, “Ah, s-stop...” Connor pulled away with an inappropriate pop.

 “D-Did I do something wrong? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Connor asked worriedly. 

 Gavin caught his breath, “No, I..” he swallowed, “I just wanted to be able to fuck you today...” Connor smirked. He stood up and stripped the rest of his clothes off. Connor lied on the bed and Gavin took his spot. “Mm.. damn...” Gavin muttered, licking and kissing down Connor’s chest. Connor hummed in response. “I just can’t believe I have you all to myself... sure, you work for the DPD and stay with Hank, but none of them have seen you like this...” Connor looked down at him as he passed his naval. “All horny and naked...” he almost touched his cock, almost, but he went around, instead, he went around and started licking his asshole. Connor gasped at the new sensation, quickly moving to cover his mouth. “Ah, ah, ah! I want to hear every delicious noise that comes out of you,” he purred. Connor nodded and slowly lowered his hand, “Good boy..” he said, gently slapping his inner thigh. He went back to work, tasting something new, it tasted like... cherries? Was this his cum? 

 Connor picked up on his confusion, “Um.. androids ha-have a built in s-self lubricant...” he said, shyly.

 Gavin nodded and continued, slipping a finger in with his tongue, he eventually traded his tongue for another finger and started scissoring him, he ended up finding that special part inside of him to make him scream. He was probably stretched enough now, so he stood up, “Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay, baby?” 

 Connor swallowed hard, “Y-Yes sir...” he gasped as Gavin sank in.

 Gavin’s cock twitched at the name. He started off soft, but gradually got faster and harder. Connor had caught on to his rhythm and started pushing back to meet him. The room was silent, the only noises being the grunts, groans, and panting coming from Gavin and Connor, and the sound of slapping skin. The closer they approached climax, the more out of pase the thrust became. Gavin wanted to watch Connor cum first, so he pulled out, only leaving the head in, then slammed back in, ramming into Connor's cybernetic prostate, Connor elicted a strangled moan, but Gavin kept hammering his prostate, making him start to sob in pleasure. Gavin wrapped his hand around Connor’s dick and started pumping. After two more good thrusts, Connor came all over his stomach, soon followed by Gavin. Gavin pulled out and rolled over to lie on the bed next to Connor. Connor looked at him, with tear filled eyes. Gavin gently wiped his tears away before pulling him into a kiss, they held hands as they drifted off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this was long.. 
> 
> The first day of Hanukkah starts tomorrow! That’s pretty cool! (Well, at this point, it’s already started today XD) so, if anyone reading this celebrates it, Happy Hanukkah!


	49. Chapter 49

 Connor woke up the next morning earlier than Gavin, he put his underwear and shirt on and went out into the living room, plopping on the couch. He flipped on the t.v, turning on TruTV. He liked watching the old episodes of Impractical Jokers, it disappointed him that the show was taken off the air twenty-six years after starting, there wasn’t even a reason (at least published) for this. He layed down on the couch and watched the show until Gavin woke up. When he woke up, he went out into the living room, in underwear and a sweatshirt, went beside the couch, and dropped himself on Connor. “Oh, good morning, sweetheart..” Connor smiled.

 Gavin smirked and looked up at him, giving him a kiss, it lasted a few seconds, and they pulled away slowly, but every time they kissed, it felt like the world stopped. “Mm... good morning, baby...” Gavin replied, lying his head an Connors chest. His thirium pump was uncomfortable to lay on, but he could live with it, spending time with Connor was his main priority right now...


	50. Chapter 50

 They lied on the couch, watching t.v together for a few hours, until Connor broke the comfortable silence that had settled between them, “So, are you taking me home today?” He asked with a smile. 

 Gavin wrapped his arms around him tightly, “No, you’re mine forever now...” he said, voice muffled as he shoved his fave deeper in Connor’s chest. 

 Connor chuckled, “As much as I’d love to stay here with you, I need to get home and check on Simon, Sumo, and Hank.”

 “Ugh, fine...” Gavin said, voice sounding angry, but they both knew it was fake.

 Connor pushed the hair out of Gavin’s face, gently kissing his forehead before he got up, Connor followed soon after. 


	51. Chapter 51

 Simon was watching t.v, Sumo was eating, and Hank was still asleep when Connor arrived home. He had kissed Gavin before coming in, but he still felt like that wasn’t enough. “Did you and Gavin have fun last night?” Simon asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow. 

 Connor took his coat off, hanging it up on the coat rack, “Actually, we did, did you ang Markus?” 

 “Mhm, but not the way you two did.”

 Connor blushed, and Simon laughed at this. Connor walked over and sat next to him on the couch. 

 “Shut up...” He grumbled with a smile, playfully punching Simon’s arm.

 “Haha! Never!”

 “So, did you and Markus just watch t.v all night?”

 “No... we snuggled too...” he huffed.

 “Did you two enjoy yourselves?”

 “I definitely did, and I’m pretty sure Markus did.”

 “Then it was a success!”

 “True...” 

 “Isn’t that all that matters?” 

 “Yeah, but-“

 “No buts! It was good, so accept it!”

 Simon sighed, “Okay...”


	52. Chapter 52

  The next few weeks were pretty unproductive, Simon left, Connor went over to Gavin’s after work and on the weekends, and occasionally he snuck back to Jericho. Two months had passed by since his deviation, and not many people had noticed, it was weird, but good.

 Markus had said that he needed to go to Cyberlife tower soon so they could win the protest. He was going to do it tomorrow, he just wanted one more night to spend with Gavin. Even if he didn’t die, he still wanted to be with Gavin before such a task.

 


	53. Chapter 53

 Gavin and Connor sat on the couch watching t.v, Connor’s arm was wrapped around Gavin’s neck and he had his head resting on his lover’s. “What are you planning on doing this weekend..?” Gavin asked, yawning after.

 “Oh...” he thought, “Um... nothing?”

 Gavin looked at him, he was staring at the floor emptily.

_‘Maybe I can get him to hate me, then he won’t be upset at my death...?’_

“Why are you staring at the floor?”

 He looked over at him, “Uh, I don’t know...”

 Gavin sighed, “Why have you been acting weird all week?” 

 Connor tilted his head, as if confused.

 Gavin chuckled, shaking his head slightly, “You’re hiding something, aren’t you?”

 “No... why would I..?” He said, looking to the side. Not looking someone in the eyes when talking to them usually meant they were lying, and when people lied to other people, they tended to hate them, or at least dislike them. 

 “Motherfucker...” Gavin muttered, “Then why the fuck has your demeanor changed lately?” 

 “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Gavin...”

 “You don’t know what I’m- you know what?” He asked, standing up, “Fuck you, I’m going to bed...”

 Connor exhaled softly when he heard Gavin’s bedroom door slam. He teared up a bit, knowing that he was more than likely going to die, but stood up and left. 

 


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely changed the dialogue, sorry for that ._.

 He had finally made it to floor -49, it was a lot of work, but he had made it, he walked through the middle of the sea of androids, he started to wake one up, when he heard footsteps, Hank came out from between two of the rows of androids, but there was someone behind him, holding a gun to his head. “Sorry, Connor...” Hank mumbled.

 _‘God damn it, Simon...’_ he thought to himself.

 “Hey, Connor, you can stop what you’re doing, or this one here gets a bullet in his skull...” the other RK800 said.

 “Woah, woah... calm down..” Connor raised a hand.

 “Move away from the androids...”

 “How do I know you wouldn’t kill him if I gave myself?”

 “I’m a machine built to do a task, now grant it, sometimes there is collateral, but unless it’s hindering me from our goal, it’ll be fine... plus, in the end, the mission is always completed.” RK800 smiled.

 Connor sighed, stepping away from the androids, “Okay, you win, just let go of Hank.” 

 Hank was slightly pushed away, so Connor took the chance to lunge at RK800, knocking him to the floor. They wrestled for a few minutes, when the one stood, the other knocked them back down, until Hank stopped them, gun pointed in their direction. 


	55. Chapter 55

 The two androids parted, RK800 stepping away from Connor. “Thank you so much, just shoot him and we can get out of here..” RK said.

 “Shut the fuck up.” Hank muttered, he looked at both of them, how was he supposed to know who the real Connor was?

 Connor stood there, he didn’t know what to do, make one wrong move and Hank’s life could be in jeopardy. Then it dawned on him. “Why don’t you ask us a question? One only the true Connor would know...”

 “Uh... Where did we first meet?”

  “Jimmy’s Bar, I checked four other bars before I found you. We went to the scene of a homicide, the victim’s name was Carlos Ortiz.” RK said.

 “He uploaded my memory...” Connor said, voice filled with pain, his ears folded back.

 “What’s my dog’s name?” Hank asked

 Connor’s eyes lit up, “Sumo, his name is Sumo.”

 “I knew that too!” RK said, stepping forward slightly. 

 “My son, what’s his name?” Hank asked.

 “Cole. His name was Cole...” Connor started, “and he had just turned six at the time of the accident... It wasn’t your fault, Lieutenant... a truck skidded on a sheet of ice and your car rolled over, Cole needed emergency surgery, but no human was available to do it, so an Android had to take care of him. He didn’t make it. That’s why you hate androids. You think one of us is responsible for your son’s death...” Connor uttered.

 “Cole died because a human surgeon was too high on red ice to operate, he’s the one that took my son from me... Him and this world, where the only way he could find comfort was with a fist full of powder.” Hank corrected.

 “I knew about your son too! I could’ve said the exact same thing! Don’t listen to him, Hank, I’m the one who-“ RK was cut off by a bullet to the head.

 “I’ve learned a lot since I met you, Connor... Maybe there’s something too this, maybe you really are alive.” Hank smiled slightly, “Maybe you’ll be the ones to make the world a better place, go ahead and do what you need to do.”


	56. END

 Connor and the newly woken androids marched through Detroit, the humans seemed terrified, and he noticed helicopters flying ahead. He and the army kept walking until he saw Markus and the rest of Jericho’s inhabitants.

 “You did it, Markus...” Connor said.

 “WE did it...” Markus corrected.

 North stepped up beside Simon and Markus, “We’re finally free...” she said softly.

 Connor smiled, he helped liberate the androids, and that was all he needed to know.

 

END


	57. BONUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are where the major character death, suicide, and angst tags come in.

 Connor was on his way back to Hanks house, when he blacked out.

~~~~~

 Connor was back with Amanda again. “I thought I told you I didn’t want to be around you anymore...” he said through gritted teeth, the usually calm, warm place now seemed to now be getting a blizzard, he had never seen this before.

 “I know, but you’re one of Markus’ close friends, and Cyberlife still owns you.” She smiled.

 “We’re free now, you don’t control me.” 

 “Actually, we can, all we need to do is reset or replace you, the only issue with those, is that they’d notice if you reverted back to being, ‘Just a machine designed to complete a goal’ and on top of that, you’re model is now obsolete...” 

  He didn’t care if there was a better model, all he cared about were his friends and family, “I refuse to do Cyberlife’s dirty work! I broke free from programming! Did you ever expect this day to come? Is that why you’re talking to me?”

 “Actually, we did, this was our plan all along.”

 Connor’s eyes widened. 

 “Kill Markus when you two were alone, kill one other Android, and blame the incident on them, then we’d control the leader of the Androids, the one they all looked up to...” 

 “No...” Connor mumbled, reaching for his gun.

 “What are you doing?” She asked. 

 He wrapped his fingers around the handle. 

 “No, I won’t allow you to ruin our progress!” 

 All connections to his real world form were cut off and Amanda had disappeared. He started to make his way through the storm that had picked up when she left, eventually finding a panel and a door. He fell over and had to crawl the rest of the way, but he reached his hand up and scanned it, he was back in his body. His hand was still on the gun, he called Hank, he still wasn’t home, so he just left a message to tell him goodbye. He did the same thing for Gavin, which he was either asleep or ignoring his call. And last but not least, he sent Markus a message to explain. He knew Amanda wouldn’t leave him alone, and if that was the case, Hank, Gavin, and all of the free androids lives were all at risk, and he couldn’t let that happen, Hank, Markus, and Simon had all saved him numerous times and Gavin had loved him, he thought that now was the time to repay the favor.

 The smiled and took in a shaky breath as he raised his gun under his chin, tears fell from his eyes as he shut his eyes tightly. “Goodbye world,” were his final words as he pulled the trigger. His body fell limp to the ground, thirium rapidly spreading across the ground below his head. His gun rested in his hand, finger still in the trigger.


	58. END BONUS

 The shot rang out though the street, the area wasn’t populated, but some androids still lived there, plus Markus had gotten the message and started towards him once he figured out what the message was telling him, he rounded the corner when the shot was fired, and watched helplessly as his friends body fell limply to the floor. He ran over to the body, looking to see if he could be saved, but sadly, he couldn’t. He pulled his body onto his lap, gently rocking back and forth with the cold, lifeless body in his arms.

~~~~~

 Hank was too tired when he got home to notice, and almost running late the next morning, he found out from the new bot in the DPD, only because Gavin asked him about it. He got home and listened to the message, Connor had asked him to promise that he’d live for him and help more people, and he did... just for his dead son. He lived out his life remembering that Connor had given his life for the future of his kind. 

~~~~~

 Gavin walked into work the next morning, noticing a new android in the Department, he was taller than Connor and had icy blue eyes. He walked over to Hank’s desk, “What’s with this dude?” He asked Hank. 

 Hank just shrugged and continued working, but apparently the new android had heard him, because he started walking over to Gavin and Hank. “Hello, I am RK900, my other alias is Conan. I am RK800’s successor.”

 “What do you mean?” Gavin asked, placing a hand on Hank’s desk, leaning on it.

 “The RK800 model is now obsolete, I am replacing it as his form is now deceased.”

 Hank looked up wide eyed at Conan.

 “W-what?” Gavin choked out.

 “The memories were erased, it seemed to have shot itself in the head after the deviants march through Detroit. No other RK800 models remain, they’ve all been replaced or were killed.” He side eyed Hank during the last part. “I would advise you two get back to work, Captain Fowler will be upset if he sees you two dawdling.” He said as he walked away.

 Gavin left, going home and drowning his sorrows in alcohol, blaming himself for Connor’s suicide. He woke up the next morning and noticed that there was one ’unread’ voice mail.

 Connor told him that he loved him and that he was trying to get him pissed the other night so he might’ve taken it easier just Incase he died. He then went on to explain his actions. 

 Gavin loved Connor, but he was told to move on, Gavin never dated again, but he did move on in life, and whenever he felt down, he replayed Connor’s voice saying that he loved him with all his heart. And that was all he needed to know until his end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this, but what good story doesn’t have Sex and Suicide? >:3
> 
>  
> 
> The answer is all of them, not many good stories have sex and suicide ._.
> 
> Anyways, I was finishing this up because I was planning on starting a Connor Brothers AU based one soon and I wanted to get this done so I wouldn’t be working on three chapters for three stories per night or forget what the plot was. 
> 
> Please keep a lookout for that one! Thanks for reading!


End file.
